phoenotopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Zombots
Zombots are dangerous and highly aggressive enemies encountered towards the end of and . They are humanoid robots who are hostile and scary-looking. It's unknown who made them or what their original purpose was, but they now reside in the Dread Lands and attack any humans who draw near. Phoenotopia In this game, Zombots are found primarily in the Dread Lands and appear sparsely in some parts of the Phoenix Lab. Most Zombots are initially inactive and appear as a pile of metal lying on the ground until Gale approaches them, at which point they will reactivate; however, a few of them can be seen already walking around. Silver Zombot Silver Zombots are the standard Zombot variety, being more common than other types. They will walk around aimlessly until they see Gale, after which they will give chase. They cannot sense Gale in any other way, even if they get hit from behind. While walking around, they will occasionally turn their heads to watch their back. If they can see Gale standing on an unreachable place for them, they will come after her regardless; this can be used against a Zombot by getting it to run into a pit (if there are any pits nearby). Zombots are surprisingly fast runners, so if you find one chasing you, don't try to outrun it; instead, try to jump over it as it comes at you. They can be deadly up close as well as from a distance, as they are able to attack by scratching and by spitting three acid balls that leave puddles on the ground. These puddles disappear after several seconds but can be cleared immediately using Bombs, just like with Bubbles's lava pools. The best approach is to sneak up on a Zombot if you can. Once enough damage is dealt to a Zombot, it will shut down so the player can safely and permanently destroy it. Zombots hit by an attack get pushed back slightly, like Thomas's Robot, but this will not disturb them while they are preparing an acid attack or running towards Gale. Scrapped Zombot Scrapped Zombots are partially broken Zombots that don't have legs, and thus can't pursue Gale. Other than that, Scrapped Zombots have the same attacks as Silver Zombots. This makes them a bit easier to deal with since they can't move at all, though they do tend to spit acid more frequently. Bombs and charged Javelins are effective against them as they can be thrown from a distance. Red Zombot Red Zombots are a particularly dangerous type of Zombot. They can't spit acid, but they can run faster and jump higher than Silver Zombots. They also pursue Gale much more aggressively. Unlike the previous types of Zombots, Red Zombots can't be destroyed; dealing enough damage will only cause them to shut down temporarily. Some secret areas contain pit traps for disposing Red Zombots but otherwise the only way to deal with them is to either trap them behind large crates in narrow corridors or avoid them altogether. Phoenotopia Awakening All three types of Zombots are set to return in the remake. They are now called Metal Ghouls. https://phoenotopia.com/post/165738989563/2017-september-update Trivia * The Zombots' appearance in the game is foreshadowed by a guard NPC at the Great Walls who claims he saw evil Golems in the Forbidden Lands. * Out of all the enemies returning in the remake, the Zombots are the only enemies to not have their graphics updated. This is because their stiff animations already perfectly show off their cold, robotic nature for the killing machines they are. References pl:Złe Golemy Category:Enemies Category:Robots Category:Phoenotopia Category:Phoenotopia Awakening